The Adventures of Link
by Wizard Slayer
Summary: Link and friends discover a new adventure


**Hero**

Somewhere in Hyrule Field  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Link: Yugi! I'll show you around and meet some of the guys.  
  
Yugi: Guys? Are you sure? I mean I evolved into that older thing!  
  
Link laughed at that remark. Boy those two guys were getting along pretty well. They met at the "Reality Check Show," picked as partners to face off some guys..........  
Well, they won anyway, an amazing victory 3-0. The more time they spent together the more they fell in...........  
  
Bowser: We interrupt you with these breaking news!  
  
Ganondorf: Yeah hold on to your horses! Okay! Yup yup! Alright! Um.....  
Oh yeah! The company "Rare" (Goldeneye, Diddy Kong Racing, Jet Force Gemini, Perfect dark, etc.) has sold all of their games to Microsoft (Halo, Fuzen Friendzy, etc.)   
  
DK: My pal Diddy, is in Diddy Kong Racing!  
  
Ganondorf: Even better news is "Ocarina of Time" is a great game! Top of the charts on number one poplar games for Nintendo64!  
  
Bowser: Awesome! Ganondork what's it about?  
  
Ganondorf: Um...... Oh! It's about this fugitive named Link. You know the game "Max Payne" he was a cop, but Link is a fugitive warrior who's like the enemy of the state, yeah Will Smith. Anyway.... I'm in the game too and like I'm the good guy. Everyone tries to stop him even the cops from stealing the scare crow. Okay the good part is when I come in and use my power and slash him in half. Then at the end they show this cut scene of Link falling down the pit of everlasting torture!  
  
DK: Why's is called Ocarina of Time then?  
  
Ganondorf: Because...... 'cause........ ummmm....... duh...... Oh cause's you will know the difference when I touch you!  
  
Bowser: MAN! THAT IS A TOTALLY AWESOME WICKED GAME!!!!!!!  
  
Meanwhile Link and Yugi were listening to their conversation.  
  
Link: (anger) GANONDORK!!!!!!!!!  
  
Bowser: It's the fugitive warrior!!!!  
  
DK: And the guy from card captors!  
  
Ganondorf: You dim wits! Don't just stand there! RUN!!!!!!!  
  
They exit  
  
Link: Great! We lost them!  
  
Yugi: Card captors?  
  
Link: Now everyone thinks I'm the bad guy! Somebody help me!  
  
Hero: No need to fear! Captain Falcon is here!  
  
Link & Yugi: CAPTAIN FALCON!  
  
Cp.: What's wrong buddies old pal!  
  
Link: This is Yugi. GANONDORK BOWSER AND DK RAN OFF. GANONDORF ALSO TOLD THEM I WAS A FUGITIVE WHICH I'M REALLY THE HERO OF TIME!  
  
Cpt.: Okay this is Yugi. GANONDORF BOWSER AND DK RAND OFF. GANONDORF ALSO TOLD THEM YOU WERE A FUGITIVE WHICH YOU REALLY ARE THE HERO OF TIME! Don't worry I'll save you!  
  
Runs off the catch them  
  
Yugi: If you're the hero of time, then why is......  
  
Link: SHUT UP!  
  
?: Excuse me?  
  
Link: Sorry sir......... Sa........ SARIA???  
  
Saria: That's Miss Forest to you. I heard so much racquet and it was so loud and............ I MISS YOU SO MUCH LINK!!!!!!!  
  
They embrace for sometime  
  
Yugi: A Kodak moment.  
  
Link: I can't believe it! You big!  
  
Saria: Ever since you left to join super smash brothers. I realized that the forest wasn't my only home. Once I left the forest something magical happened, it was a miracle, I grew up to this beautiful person.  
  
Link: I always believed in you.  
  
Saria: Now that were all grown up we can go to the castle!  
  
Link: I went there seven years earlier.  
  
Saria:That was seven years ago. Everything changes... I'm sure you can't wait to see the princess!   
  
Link: Oh please! I seen better stuff.  
  
Saria: Oh yeah what?  
  
Link: Yoshi's Island.... Wait..... I forgot Yu, this is Saria.  
  
Yugi: About time, hey Saria!  
  
Saria: Hey you're the guy from card captors!  
  
Yugi: Close enough.  
  
Saria: Hehe.....  
  
  
*  
**  
*  
] *  
Suddenly something crashed into the ground of the Field  
  
Yugi: What was that?  
  
Link: I don't know, but get your cards ready!  
  
Yugi: They don't work here, remember.  
  
Link: Shhh... be quite! On the count of three throw your dark magician out!  
  
Yugi: Ah!..... okay.....  
  
Saria: I hear it it's coming closer!  
  
Link: okay...... three!!!!  
  
Yugi: Here goes nothing!  
  
Yugi throws the card and nothing happens. Then out of the blue ........ Dark Link appears!  
  
Link: WHAT??? WHERE'S YOUR DARK MAGICIAN!  
  
Yugi: Where's your master sword?  
  
Link: I couldn't take it out of the pedestal since Zelda closed it down with the Ocarina of Time.  
  
Yugi: What?  
  
Saria: GET DOWN!!!!!  
  
Dark Link carries his ax towards them  
  
Yugi: If we don't act now we'll be toast!  
  
Link: After you!  
  
Yugi: Huh?  
  
Link shoves Yugi in front of him. Saria screams and Dark Link comes even closer.  
  
Link: IF ONLY I DIDN'T LEND MY LIGHT ARROWS TO DAURINA!  
*  
*  
*  
*  
*  
  
Chamber of Sages  
  
Nabooru: Whoa! That's so cool!  
  
Daurina: Yeah Link lent me the light arrows.  
  
Impa: He mush be a fool to even let you touch it.  
  
Ruto: What if my Linky is in trouble??  
  
Daurina: Well do we all think he's in trouble.  
  
All: NO WAY HE'S THE HERO OF TIME!  
  
* *  
  
Link, Yugi, & Saria: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!  
  
Dark about to hit.......  
Link is   
*  
*  
  
Hero2: I'm not the only one who wants to see you alive!  
  
Link: Ma ma......... mmmmaaaa  
  
  
.......... MARTH!!  
  
Yugi: Oh we're saved by the bell!  
  
Saria: Good timing!  
  
Marth: Feel the power of the.....  
  
Marth slashes dark link and it disappears  
  
Link: You saved us! (runs up to him)  
  
Marth: Ahhhhhhhhh!  
  
It was too late Link jumps on him and they both hit the ground. Saria laughs and Yugi takes another picture "Kodak"  
  
Cpt: GROUP HUG!!!!!!!!  
  
Captain Falcon jumps on them too  
  
Yugi: So that's what it's like to be on super smash brothers!  
  
Saria: That's disgusting.  
  
Link: So where's the three morons?  
  
Cpt.: I locked them up in your house.  
  
Link: WHAT????????  
  
Cpt: Mido said it was alright......  
  
Link: Haha! Then it's okay.  
  
Cpt: So Yugi, you like this place?  
  
Yugi: We have nothing back home compared to this beautiful field.  
  
Marth: Yeah think has a lot to answer for.  
  
Link: For what?  
  
Saria: Lon Lon Ranch silly!   
  
Link: You mean.....  
  
Cpt: Your homeland, our treat!  
  
Link: I'm am not treating you there!  
  
Yugi: Say I if he should!  
  
All: I!!!!!!  
  
Link: No fair! Four against one! EPONA!!!!!  
  
The beautiful melody comes on and Epona rushes toward them  
  
Link: That's if you can catch me.  
  
All: ALL FOR ONE AND ONE FOR ALL!!!!!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
